Chasing memories
by dreamerx3
Summary: Someone is after us, they want to hurt me and my children. I keep running from them but no matter where I go, they always manage to find me. Tired of constantly running Bella turns to the Cullens for help and get's more than she bargained for. READ and REVIEW. J/B
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. They all belong to Stephanie Meyer. However, if I decide to bring in an OC the character is mine.

**Summary: **After many months alone with her twin children, vampire Bella turns up on the Cullens doorstep with no memory of her human life or who her children's father is or how she got to be a vampire. Will she find what she is looking for or will her questions forever go unknown? J/B

**A/N: This is just an introduction a little background of the story. The next chapter will be 3 months ago when she wakes up and you'll find out more then. **

Isabella Swan had been running for miles holding both her 3-month-old children tightly to her chest, her long mahogany hair whipped her face in the wind, the diaper bag that was strapped to her shoulder hitting her side repeatedly. She was so close to getting to where she wanted to be, the Cullens. She had never met them before, only heard of their kindness and generosity towards others. They had helped many others before her, and she wanted their help. Her daughter Jasmine started crying and Bella kissed the top of her head softly.

"Shh," Bella cooed. "We're only a few miles away. We'll be there any second now honey."

Thankfully, after a few more minutes the Cullens house and come into view. Bella stopped at the baseline of their yard and the woods and stared. Carefully, she took a step forward still cradling both of her children to her chest. _You need to do this Bella. You can't back out now. One foot in front of the other. Come on now. _Bella thought. She slowly made it up to their front porch, and quietly knocked on the front door. _For a house full of seven vampires, it's awfully quiet. _She mused. She didn't have to wait long before the door was being opened by petite and pixie like girl that stood about 4' 10".

"Hi, Isabella. I'm Alice. Come on in. We've been waiting for you," Alice smiled gently at Bella. "Your children are absolutely adorable."

"Thank you, Alice. Please, call me Bella." Bella followed her through the large house into a living room where 6 other vampires were standing. Cautiously, Bella took a step back. It was overwhelming for her to be around so many vampires at once. She took sight of everyone in, a large guy with a goofy grin on his face that had muscles on top of his muscles. Next to him was the prettiest girl Bella had ever seen, a tall blonde with a blank look on her face. Next to her stood a bronze haired guy of average height and size. Beside him a couple that was a bit older, a blonde haired man and a brown haired woman. You could tell they were friendly just by the sight of them. Lastly, she seen the most handsome, yet the scariest guy she had ever laid eyes on. A guy with blonde girly hair that hung down the sides of his face that had vampire bites all up and down his arms. The sight of them terrified her and exhilarated her at the same time.

"Bella, I would like you to meet my family. The bulky guy is Emmett, his mate Rosalie is beside him. The bronzed haired guy is my mate Edward. Next to him are our "parents" Carlisle and Esme. Lastly, there is Jasper. Guys this is Bella and her children.." Alice trailed off not knowing the names.

"Jasmine and Jaden" Bella finished for her quietly. Just then, Jaden started crying. "I'm so sorry. He's hungry. Do you mind if I set Jasmine down so I can feed him?"

Esme stepped forward, "I could hold her for you if you'd like dear?" Bella smiled in thanks and handed her over. She got out a pre-made bottle of formula she had packed and fed Jaden. In less then a few minutes he was done, and demanding more with another cry. Bella got out another pre-made bottle with animal blood in it and fed it to him while the others watched her curiously.

"I'm curious Bella.. is that blood you're feeding him?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, it is. Please, let me explain." Bella put the bottles back into the diaper bag. "They are part of the reason why I'm here. I need your guys help. I know they are part vampire, but I have no memory up until a few months ago, right after their birth to be exact. When I woke up from the change both babies were beside me screaming at the top of their lungs. I was in a room with just a TV with a note attached saying press play. They recorded a video of the children biting their way out of my stomach and then two hooded figures biting me and changing me. It ends with saying they're giving me a head start, and that I better run because they will find me and kill me and my children. Someone is after us, they want to hurt me and my children. I keep running from them. I ran into a guy named Peter and his wife Charlotte and they led me to you guys. Peter said he just knows things and that he knew you guys but especially Jasper could help me. Peter seems to think that Jasper is tied into this and we just don't know how because I don't remember anything and he knows Jasper won't either."

This time it was Jasper who spoke before anyone else. "Peter did warn us you would be coming, but he never told us anything about you or why. Although, on the phone he did mention that it somehow involved me but he didn't know how. We'll help you Bella, don't worry."

"Do you have a place to stay, honey? You can stay with us in our guest room." Esme asked.

Before Bella could say anthing Alice was already answering for her, "You're gonna say yes anyways Bella, I already seen it. Let me show you to the guest room and then we can go shopping for the babies seeing as you don't have anything for them. It'll be like a late baby shower gift from us."

Bella just stared at them, mouth hanging slightly open. "I-I-I can't accept this, it's too much. You don't need to do this guys. I can find somewhere else to say."

"Nonsense Bella," Carlisle chimed in. "You're going to stay with us."

"Thank you. It means so much to me, thank you."

Hours later, Bella's and the twin's room was all set up. In the short 3 months she had been running, Bella had collected a bit of money. So thankfully, she was able to pay for everything needed to set up their room at the Cullens, at little cost thanks to a church sale and baby thrift shop store. Bella was having fun getting to know these people. Peter and Charlotte were right, they had to have been the most generous people Bella had ever known. They were all setting down in the living room, while the twins were sleeping on Bella's lap.

Carlisle had been studying the twins for a while now, "Bella, they are part vampire and part human, am I correct?"

"Yes, I'm guessing their father had to have been vampire because I was human when I had them." Bella looked down and studied her children, they had more pale of skin than humans, but not quite as pale as vampires. Their eyes were a mixture of blue and a reddish gold. She guessed the blue must have come from the father when he was human, seeing as she had brown eyes. The reddish gold was their vampire side, the red turning into the gold from drinking animal blood. Jasmine had brown hair like she had, but Jaden had blonde curly hair, she was also guessing from the father. "I've noticed they've needed both human food and blood, so I feed them two bottles every 4 hours currently. A bottle of formula and a bottle of animal blood. I choose animal blood because I can't stand the thought of killing a human. Which is why I have amazing control for a newborn, I feel no blood lust towards humans, just animals. They twins are also growing at a rapid pace. Although they are only 3 months old, they appear to be more about 7 or 8 months."

Carlisle was astonished, "That's amazing. I've never heard of such a thing about half vampire half human child. It'll be an honor to be able to study them and be part of their lives while you're here. I can see how they're growing already. In these few short hours you've been here you can notice they're already getting bigger."

They all watched as Bella put the twins down and they started crawling around. Jaden crawled over to Jaspers leg and pulled himself up. "Dada dada dada" He repeated while reaching his arms up for Jasper to hold him. The scene was quite cute.

"Dude. Jasper. Looks like you got a kid now. He's even calling you daddy and has the same hair and looks like you!" Emmett started laughing.

Bella was taken aback, "Wow. I haven't noticed that. Jaden does look a whole lot like Jasper. I'm sorry he's bothering you Jasper, here let me take him. I apologize for him calling you dada" Bella started walking over to where Jasper was sitting and picked Jaden up.

"It's quite alright, darlin'. He's a cutie." Jasper flashed her a smile and Bella couldn't help but smile back.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to everybody who reviewed. And to the people who favorited/followed, please review! And let me know what you think. Much appreciated! Thanks guys. And thanks to my beta merlingguurl4eva **

**Bella's POV**

I watched as my children rolled around on the floor and talked baby talk to each other. They were so adorable. I need to hunt really badly, but I have no clue where I'm allowed to hunt around here. I wonder if I should ask. However, I don't want to seem annoying or anything.

Before I could decide whether to say anything or not Jasper beat me to it, "I can feel that you're curious but conflicted, darlin'. What's on your mind?"

I bit my lip out of habit, "I need to hunt. But I don't know where to hunt around here."

Jasper rose to his feet, "I can show you, I need to hunt myself anyways."

"Alright, let me just grab the babies and we can be on our way," Before I could even move Esme was already protesting.

"No, Bella. Go hunt for yourself it would be our honor to watch them for you. Take a few hours for yourself, don't worry about us."

"Are you sure? I would hate to be a bother and they can be needy." I said.

"Bella," Rosalie spoke up. "Esme and I will watch them. It's not a problem, if we need anything we will just call Jaspers cell."

I smiled at how nice these people are. I've been here a day and they're already like family. "Thank you. If I'm not back in two hours they need to be fed after that they can go down for a nap, but if they fall asleep before then that's fine. Just feed them when they wake up if I'm not back yet. Being they're part vampire, they don't sleep long at all." As soon as I was done speaking Jasper grabbed my hand and we headed out.

"Just follow me," Jasper started running and I took off after him. After a few miles out from the house he stopped. "You can hunt around here, there's plenty of deer, elk, bear, and sometimes other animals."

I nodded my head in thanks and listened. About a mile north I smelled some elk and half a mile west I smelled a bear. Not in the mood for a fight today, I took off after the elk. After I took down three of them, my stomach was nice and full. I turned around and wiped my mouth off with the back of my hand and seen Jasper there standing with a grin on his face.

"It's so hard to believe you're a newborn. You are very well controlled and graceful. I'd imagine you basically skipped the newborn stage all together." He mused.

"Yes, that's what Peter and Char told me also."

"How'd you find them? If you don't mind me asking that is." Jasper asked.

"No, it's okay. I might as well tell you my story. Although I don't really remember much."

**Flashback**

_It was like I was on fire. My whole body felt like it was burning alive. I wasn't aware of anything around me, but I could feel myself screaming nearly non-stop. Someone, please kill me. It will be better than this. It felt like forever before it even got tolerable. But eventually, the pain went away in my toes, and then my fingers. The less burning I felt everywhere else the more I felt in my heart and the faster it beat until suddenly, it stopped._

_I laid there a minute before I opened my eyes. I could see so clearly, down to every dust particle. I tried to remember something, anything, but I couldn't. I could remember bits and pieces. Someone with shoulder length blonde curly hair, a police cruiser, a Native American guy. I couldn't place any names to faces, or even figure out what any of them meant. One thing I could remember clearly is finding out I was pregnant with twins. I sat up and looked around, I noticed my babies laying beside me and I finally noticed they were crying, well more like screaming at the top of their lungs. I picked them up and rocked them until they calmed down. I could smell that a vampire had been here recently. I looked around for any sign as to who it was and found nothing but a TV with a note attached to it that read "BELLA"._

_I walked over to and grabbed the note. Inside it read. "TURN ON TV AND PRESS PLAY." I grabbed the remote and pressed play. It was black for a second before the screen filled up with a picture of me. _

_There were two figures in black hoodies beside me, laughing. I couldn't see their faces. But I was screaming in pain and I noticed my baby belly and seen it was bleeding. I looked closer and seen that the babies were biting their way out of my stomach. The more they bit, the louder I screamed and the more the figures laughed. When the babies finally clawed their way out, they grabbed them and set them on the table beside them. I watched myself lose consciousness with a silent whisper, "_Don't hurt my babies._" The men came back and I watched as they bit me, over and over again then preceded to rape me multiple times. Once they were done, a female with wild, untamed red hair came onto the screen and asked what was going to happen next. _

_The larger of the two figures spoke first. "The bitch made it too easy. We need it to be more fun, we want a chase. We want to watch as she begs for her and her childrens life. I want to her to watch as we murder her children before her own eyes and then kill the bitch." He then turned to face the camera. "Start running, Bella Swan. We will give you a head start. But we will find you, and we will kill you and your children." I noticed he had bright red eyes, and long, blonde hair pulled back into a ponytale._

_He turned back to the lady, "We're leaving. Her change should be done in 3 days. Make sure the children survive until she wakes up, we don't want them dying before she wakes up. Then come find us." With that, he turned and walked out of the view of the camera. A few seconds later, the screen went black. _

_I walked over and shut off the TV. I was absolutely terrified. I could feel a burn in my throat. I don't know how I knew, but I knew that I was a vampire and required blood. I looked at my children and seen they were part human, part vampire. I could hear their hearts beating and the blood pumping through their veins. But I felt no blood lust towards them. I kissed each one on their head, and held them tight to my chest as I ran in search of an animal to drink. _

_As the next two months passed, I ran. Four times within those two months, I met the two guys and girls. I figured out their names were James, Laurent, and Victoria. I was getting better at running. I always travelled in vehicles so it masked the babies scent and mine. _

_I was out getting formula for the babies and came across two nomads. I learned their names were Peter and Charlotte. I introduced the babies and I to them. They seemed so kind, they explained they were travelling and in search of food. Peter could sense something was wrong. Explaining as "Sometimes, I just know shit. I don't know how or why I know shit, but I just know shit." It took a while for them to coax it out of me, but I finally told them what was wrong. I told them my whole story, well at least what I could remember of it. Peter told me about a group of vegetarian vampires named the Cullens that lived in Forks, Washington. He said they would help me and when the time was right him and Char would be back to help me. I stayed with them for two weeks before I left in search of the Cullens._

**End Flashback**

I turned to Jasper. "So yeah, that's my story." I said and looked away shyly.

"Wow, Bella. I am so sorry you are going through this. I will help you out as much as I can." He came over, pulled me close to him, and just held me there. I loved the feeling of being in his arms, he smelled so good like woods and spice. We stayed there a long time like that. We walked slowly on our way back. He told me of his past, his time with Maria. I stood there listening and cried as he told me what happened. I stopped and wrapped my arms around his waist, burying my head in the crook of his neck and cried for him. "I'm so sorry. You're such a strong man now. I can tell. If I could, I would take back everything that bitch put you through. Don't ever think you're a monster. You did what you had to do to survive. Anybody in your situation would do the same." Before, I could stop myself I reached up and placed a kiss on his cheek in comfort.

"Thank you Bella. You have no clue just how much that means to me." We smiled at eachother and ran the rest of the way back.


End file.
